The Withered Bouquet
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: It's Tidus and Yuna's anniversary and we all know Tidus can't do anything right...right? [Post X2, TidusYuna, TidusxYuna]
1. It begins

_This is me taking a break from Edward/Bella to bring you this piece of fluff/humor. My first TidusYuna as well and I'm very excited. This idea was brought about when I was playing _Final Fantasy X_ with my friend this weekend and we got to the part where Tidus has to build a fire or freeze to death. So you go and get the withered bouquet. So I said, "Wouldn't it be funny if Tidus gave that to Yuna for their anniversary?" and thus, this was born. Given, this is a slightly more believable story than the one we came up with (we get ADD and hyper when we play video games). Please enjoy!_

**The Withered Bouquet**

It had been one year—one long year—since Yuna and I had been reunited. Of course, she, Rikku and Paine (sort of) had planned some big outing for the two of us in honor of this anniversary.

I forgot about it until the night before when Lulu made a snide comment to Wakka about that next day.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked.

Wakka gaped at me. "You don't know what tomorrow is? You're in trouble, brudda."

"What's tomorrow?" I asked again, annoyed this time.

"Perhaps us not telling you will teach you to remember important dates in the future," Lulu replied, simply, walking off to feed the baby.

"Wakka," I whispered urgently. "What's tomorrow? Seriously…I don't remember!"

Wakka sighed and leaned toward me. "You and Yuna's anniversary. The day you came back and all that, ya?"

Oh…crap. I had completely forgotten. That explained why Yuna, Rikku and Paine were constantly sneaking off to the beach and not letting me come.

"You'd better come up with something to give her, or she's gonna be real mad, ya?" Wakka chuckled. "Don't tell Lu I told you though. She's gonna be real mad too."

I sighed and trudged off to collect my thoughts. What could I get Yuna to tell her how much I love her and how much I've loved this past year? As I walked along, I spotted a bed of flowers along the side of the path. Bright, open and beautiful purple flowers. Hmm…seemed to be a flawless plan right? Yuna could use the flowers to brighten up the house…or something.

I picked a good-sized bouquet and strutted back to the village, feeling very proud of myself. I tied the flowers together with some ribbon I found stashed in the house and hid them in a drawer under my clothes.

Morning came….

I was awakened by a kiss on my nose. "Morning," Yuna said, softly, smiling at me. "Today's a special day."

"Yep," I replied, kissing her on the lips. "Happy anniversary, Yuna."

She giggled and threw her arms around my neck tightly. "You remembered!"

I frowned. "You thought I wouldn't?" I didn't plan to let her on about how intuitive she really was.

"Paine didn't think so and Lulu made some cryptic comment about it. Rikku was sort of optimistic." Yuna kissed me again, still smiling.

"I have something for you—"I began, but she cut me off.

"No! Not yet…wait until later. At the beach. We've been planning this for awhile." She winked and hopped out of bed.

I frowned again. _Planning?! For awhile?! What the hell have they been planning for awhile?!_

Yuna took off after a quick breakfast supplied by Lulu. The evil woman gave me a half-disappointed/half-questioning look. She was obviously upset that Yuna was neither in tears nor pissed off at me. Sadist.

"Yes, I did remember," I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I know…only because Wakka told you though."

"Wakka said he wouldn't say anything!"

"He didn't. I know my husband."

Bitch.

I spent the day helping Wakka clean the temple. Not exactly my idea of spending my anniversary. Wasn't an anniversary supposed to be a romantic day together with food, wine and sex? Lots and lots of sex? Right?

And I was sweeping floors at the temple.

Around noon, Rikku came bounding up the steps as Wakka and I left. She giggled and then cleared her throat. "Attention, Tidus! I have been sent by the ex-summoner, Lady Yuna, to bring you to the beach. She has a surprise for you." Rikku winked and motioned for me to follow her.

I suddenly had several images of an X-rated nature of what Yuna's "surprise" could be. I waved goodbye to Wakka and went up to the house to get my flowers.

I opened the drawer and found them, hidden under all my clothes, just as I had left them….

…only now they were withered.

Dead.

Gray.

Butt-ugly.

"Oh shit…oh shit ohshitohshitohshit!" I pulled out the bouquet and tried frantically to think of what to do. I could pick more flowers on the way…but what if they weren't there?

I almost had something, but the thought was interrupted by Rikku calling, "Tiiiiidus! Come ooooon! Your lady is waiting for yooooou!"

I stashed the withered bouquet in my pocket and ran out to find Rikku.

As we walked along, I searched for the same flowers and tried to think of a way to distract Rikku long enough to pick some more. I didn't see any. Damn.

We finally came to the beach. Yuna was lounging on a blanket with a delicious looking meal in front of her. Ah, so it was a picnic on the beach she had been planning…on less there was more to it.

I pecked her lightly on the lips when I got close enough. She giggled and motioned for me to have a seat. "Well? Happy anniversary, Tidus," she said.

"This looks great," I told her to which she replied, "Eat up!"

We ate in silence for a bit while I tried to figure out what to do about the bouquet that was still continuing to wither in my pocket.

After we had finished, I heard faint music start playing. "What the—"

"Oh silly! Did you think it was just a picnic?" Yuna laughed and stood up.

"I had some suspicions…." Was the music getting louder?

"Wanna dance?" The music had definitely gotten louder.

"Uh…."

"Come on!" She held out her hand to me, her blue and green eyes softening, coercing me so she could get her way.

She's really good at that.

I took her hand and stood, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. She rested her head on my shoulder and swayed with the music. I tried to focus on the music and on Yuna in my arms…but my mind kept straying back to those stupid, dead flowers!

Yuna was going to kill me…. Years ago, she would have whacked me silly with her summoner stick thingy.

Now…the woman has guns.

Guns!

"Tidus…," Yuna murmured. "You're so tense? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," I stammered. "I'm fine! Everything's great!"

"Didn't you tell me you had a present for me?" she asked.

Oh crap…again. "Um…y-yeah."

She pulled away slightly to look up at me with those cute, innocent eyes. "Can I see it?"

"S-sure…." I reached into my pocket. _Moment of truth…will I live or die?_ I felt my fingers wrap around the crumbly stems of the dead flowers and pull them from my pocket. Shaking, I held out my hand.

I kept my eyes closed. I couldn't meet her eyes or even look at her at all. I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I peeked one eye open and managed to squeak out, "Y-yuna?"

BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"YUNA!" I ran toward the village, seriously fearing for my life from the woman I had pledged to love forever. "YUNA WAIT! I can explain!"

"EXPLAIN!?" she shouted. "Explain why you thought it would be funny to give me a dead, withered bunch of flowers for our ANNIVERSARY?! There is no explanation, you no-good, slacker, loser, insensitive ingrate!"

Slacker and insensitive I knew I was. But ingrate? No good? Loser? That was hitting way below the belt.

"I made a mistake, Yuna!" I turned around, holding up my hands while she aimed her gun right between them to my forehead. "They were completely alive yesterday, I swear!"

"And why exactly did you pick them yesterday?"

"Because…I wanted them to be fresh?"

"So you should have picked them this morning."

Caught. Crap. "Admit it. You completely forgot today until yesterday when someone mentioned it, probably Wakka."

Damn. She was good.

BANG!

BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"YUUUUUUNA!"

* * *

Meanwhile….

Rikku and Paine were surveying the scene before them between raucous peals of laughter. They were hiding up on the cliffs surrounding the beach, playing the music and preparing to set the mood.

But, the mood had already been set…thanks to Tidus, anyway.

"I told you he forgot," Paine gasped out, holding her stomach from laughing so much.

"You think Yunie will get sharper with her shooting with Tidus as her target?"

"She wouldn't actually shoot him…though it would be helpful if she could hit her target."

They started laughing again, listening to the sounds of Tidus and Yuna and her gunfire.

_Don't worry...I'm not going to leave you hanging. Press the pretty button with the arrow for a super fluffy epilogue. If you just want the humor, don't press the pretty arrow button, but do press the pretty GO button for a review! Thanks a million :)_


	2. And it ends

_Here's the fluffy epilogue...if you're reading this without reading the previous page, you're weird. Love love :)_

**Epilogue**

I stayed mad at him all through dinner. We ate dinner back in the village, even though it had been planned for us to eat on the beach. Lulu seemed strangely triumphant and Wakka looked sheepish…but not as much as Tidus.

Serves him right. I mean, a withered bouquet? Was he serious? And if he had intended to give me living, not-dead flowers, why hadn't he gotten them earlier? It just proved everyone's hypothesis that he had forgotten.

Which is so Tidus.

I informed him, coldly, that he could sleep on a pallet in the living area that night. He nodded, dumbly, and moved to make his pallet. I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_.

I climbed into bed, still mad. I did feel bad for shooting at him; since it was obvious he really thought I would shoot him. But I was still mad.

I started to doze when I felt a warm arm slide around my waist. "Don't hit me, okay?" His voice washed over me and eroded my stubborn anger. "I really am sorry. I'm sorry that I forgot and I'm sorry that the flowers died."

"You shouldn't be sorry the flowers died," I said. "But I forgive you for the other stuff that was your fault…and I'm sorry for shooting at you."

"It's a good thing you're so such a bad shot."

"Hey! I could've hit you if I wanted to!"

He chuckled, his warm breath fanning out over my skin. "I'm glad you didn't."

"I'm glad I didn't to." I turned over and kissed him. "Happy anniversary?"

He laughed and pulled me down for another warm kiss. "Happy anniversary."

_Well, I couldn't write a story without a happy ending could I? I love this couple so much! I found an awesome MV on YouTube with the song "Winter Sleep" by OLIVIA. Check it out! It's so good! Okay, later! Oh, and if you didn't review last chapter...review now s'vous plait! Love love love :)_


End file.
